Kyōsuke Uchimura
Background Uchimura Kyōsuke is known as the Vanguard Killer or "The Front Killer" because Uchimura aims his shots at the front/net person's face. He and his doubles partner faced the Oishi-Kikumaru team at the Tokyo district preliminary. Appearance Uchimura wears a black cap. He has fair skin and black hair. Along with his black hair is his black eyes. He is always seen wearing the Fudoumine tennis uniform. History One Year Prior to the Storyline Fudomine Middle School was not a very strong tennis club, never even making it past the District tournament (mainly due to the presence of Kakinoki and Seishun Academy. However, the reason behind it was not just because of the quality of their players but because of their arrogant coach as well. During Uchimura's 1st year at Fudomine, he, along with his fellow 1st years Akira Kamio, Shinji Ibu, Ishida Tetsu, Masaya Sakurai, and future Doubles partner Mori Tatsunori, defeated all of the 2nd Years at their school. Despite this, the coach ignored their talents and the group of 1st years took abuse from the 2nd years they defeated as a result. During this time, however, Kippei Tachibana transferred from Kyushu and the tennis club began to change. Tachibana led the 1st years to boycott from the current tennis club and tried to start a new tennis club behind their dorms. However, the regulars (at that time) decided to vandalize and physically assault the 7 tennis players and despite the amount of bruises they received, Tachibana instructed everyone to not fight back. However, even Tachibana couldn't stand still after their coach decided to fault Tachibana's group for the incident, and he attacked the coach and the 1st years followed, fighting back the regulars who attacked them. This resulted in the tennis club being disbanded and unable to participate in the Fall New Players Tournament, but the 7 remaining tennis team members turned in a new application for a new tennis club. From here, the team decided to aim for the Nationals. Tokyo Districts Uchimura and his fellow Fudomine teammates cruise through the district preliminaries surprising other schools and reach the final where they meet Seigaku. Here, Uchimura partners up with his usual partner Mori Tatsunori for Doubles 1 and despite putting up a good fight, their opponents Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuichiro were a step ahead of them and they ended up losing 2-6. Tokyo Prefecturals Kantō Regionals Nationals Official Middle School Tournaments Unofficial Match Playing Style and Techniques Uchimura is known as the Vanguard Killer due to his precision; he is able to aim right next to a person's face from the baseline, which can easily disrupt a net player's, and by extension, a double team's rhythm. However, this can be ineffective if the opponent is able to easily return the ball despite the ball nearly hitting their face, which is not difficult for people with motion vision and fast reflexes. His skillset puts him to be primarily a doubles player and his teamwork with Mori is shown to be decently solid, as it was good enough to defeat the Kita/Nitobe pair that the Fuji/Kawamura pair of Seigaku lost to, although it's weaker than the Golden Pair's teamwork. Trivia *Favourite Food: Tomato, Asparagus Quotes * "Ok, I will show them my true skills." (Ok, ore no shin kochou misete aru yo.) * "I’ll also show them why I’m called the vanguard killer!" (Kono ore ga zen’ei kikker to yomare wake yo oshiete yaru ze!) * "In terms of speed, there’s no one that can match up to Akira." (Toku ni speed ni kanshi tewa, Akira no migi ni derayatsu wa inai.) Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Fudomine Tennis Club Member Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Kanto Players Category:Middle Schooler Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:Tokyo Players Category:October Births Category:B Blood Types Category:Scorpio